Meet the Striders
by tinyNecile
Summary: Ryoma's been acting strange lately and everyone wants to know why. What Ryoma has a sister and she's comming for a visit with her Tennis team? Can anyone say Chaos....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sigh…do I have to do this every time? I do not own Prince of Tennis. There are u people happy now???**

**Meet the Striders**

Something wrong, very wrong, extremely wrong was happening at Seigaku's tennis club practice that had set all of the Regulars in a frenzy.

"Nya! Oishi!! Something's wrong with Ochibi!" Eiji cried to his doubles partner."

"Nani! What's wrong with him is he sick, hurt does he need to go to the nurse?"

"No, no he's being nice to me!! Nya!"

"Eh?"

"I was glomping him as usual today you know and he didn't even yell at me to get off like he usually does!" "Something's wrong with him I tell you!"

"Yea, he didn't even complain when I stole some of his lunch today!"

"Nya! See even Momo thinks something wrong with him!"

"And even today we all caught him smiling for no reason, SMILING I almost caught a heart attack when I saw it!" Horio exclaimed. "Echizen never smiles! Scowl yes the occasional smirk yea but smile!" he rambled on.

"Hmm, according to my data there is an 89 chance that something very good has happened or will happen to Echizen, and a 59 chance that it's because of a girl." Inui said.

"Nani!!" "Phssss!" everyone said.

"Why don't we just go ask Echizen what's wrong?" suggested Fuji.

"Ah, that's a good idea lets." Oishi agreed.

"I'll do it!" Momo said.

"Wait for me, Nya!"

"Oy Echizen, come here a sec." Momo yelled. "we want to know why you all nice and cheery today."

"Yea Ochibi do you have a girl friend, huh? Huh?" Kikumaru asked glomping him again.

"Huh? What are sempai-tachi talking about?" asked an oblivious Ryoma who was gently unprying a clingy Kikumura-sempai off him.

"That!" shouted Momoshiro.

"Huh?" asked a still confused Ryoma.

"You're not yelling or complaining about Kikumura-sempai glomping you like you usually do!" Momo replied. "And you're all happy and smiley today too! What's wrong with you!"

"Hmm, betsuni…"

"Argh!!! Come on tell us!"

"No!"

"Tell us!"

"NO!!"

"TELL US!!" Momo yelled as he lifted Ryoma off the ground and shaking him.

"Momoshiro put Echizen down or 20 laps!" Tezuka ordered.

"H-Hai Buchou." He stuttered as he placed Ryoma's feet back on the ground.

"Echizen, make sure whatever it is that is bothering you does not affect your game." Tezuka said.

"Hai Buchou, but I don't see how my big sister visiting me has anything to do with my game." Ryoma replied.

"NANI!!!!!" everyone yelled.

"YOU HAVE A BIG SISTER?!?!?!?!"

**End of chapter one please tell me what you think. I had this story in my head for a while, but the beginning isn't exactly what I want it to be..oh well, Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Echizen Ryoko

**Thanks to those that Reviewed I know this took a while and I am soooo sorry I have a lot of projects due and I haven't finished yet so I was trying to squeeze this in where I could any way enjoy the second chapter of Meet the Striders.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 2 Echizen Ryoko!!!!**

"NANI!!!!!" everyone yelled.

"YOU HAVE A BIG SISTER?!?!?!?!"

"Of course I do." Ryoma replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Didn'I I tell you guys?" he asked with a truly puzzled look.

"No you didn't!!!!" they all yelled except Fuji and Tezuka who were still looking quite puzzled and interested and Inui who was too busy scribbling in his note book.

"Oh, well……….now you know." He said as he started to walk away from the group of Regulars.

"Eh!! Oi Echizen, how can you just say big news like that so calmly!" Momo asked.

"Hmm, mada mada dane sempai-tachi." Ryoma said boredly as he continued to walk away.

"Nya Ochibi wait up wait up Nya!" Eiji yelled as he ran after Ryoma. "I want to know more about your big sis Nya, tell us about her huh Ochibi huh huh!"

"Yes, I do believe that all of us here are curious about her." Fuji said with his ever present smile. "So please do tell us about her."

"Hmm there is a 65 chance the Echizen's sister is a tennis player as well." Inui said while adjusting his glasses.

"Ah Inui-sempai why only 65?" asked Momo. "because there is also a god chance that she inherited more of her mother's genes than her father's unlike Echizen who gets his tennis prowess from his father." He stated.

"Oooh…" everyone said looking quite interested.

"Yada!" Ryoma said immediately. "My sister is a national champion, like me she was also a four time Junior champion and a 10 time senior female and coed champion also she is the Captain of her High school tennis club called the Striders who are undefeated and a favorite to win this years High school Nationals." he said with a smirk "she is the best there is." He continued and everyone saw the look of pure admiration and pride on Ryoma's face as he talked about his sister. This just caused them to wonder more about what kind of person she was especially Tezuka as he had never seen such an expression on the young freshman's face even though he knew Ryoma showed some repect to him but never like this.

"Ahhhhh! Ryo-chan I love you too!" a voice exclaimed from behind. Everyone turned around to look incredulously at the speaker who had just called Echizen Ryo-chan. She was wearing a pink and white tank top with the picture of a leopard on the upper left hand side as well as a jacket with the same animal print with the word Strider underneath it, a short pleated pink and white skirt with white sneakers and a white Fila cap which had he hair stuffed under it and pink shades. She also had a pink and white tennis bag slung on one shoulder and an oh so familiar cocky smirk on her face.

Everyone waited for Ryoma to start shouting and scowling at the stranger for calling him Ryo-chan but to their surprise and shock he didn't do either. Momo, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Oishi and Eiji jaws dropped to the ground, Fuji snapped his eyes open, Inui stunned dropped his precious book and even Tezuka looked on slightly and I do mean slightly in shock as Echizen broke into a huge smile and ran towards the person hugging her and laughing.

"Nya!!" Eiji shouted. "It's the APOCOLYPSE! OCHIBI SMILED WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" he screamed.

"Eh, calm down Eiji we're not gonna die…I think." Oishi said trying to calm down his doubles partner.

"But Oishi he's hugging and and smiling and omigod he's laughing too!" he rambled on.

"I must say Ryoma your friends are certainly… interesting for lack of a better word." The stranger said looking over at the group.

"Yea, I know but they play a decent game of tennis." He replied.

"Hmm that's good I wouldn't want you to be slacking off with weak opponents." The stranger said by this time the group had come over to inquire about the stranger even though some of them by now had a good idea of who she was.

"Ano, Echizen if you don't mind me asking who is she?" Kawamura asked.

"According to my data there is a 95 chance that she is Echizen's older sister." Inui stated after picking up his fallen book.

"And you would be 100 right, I'm Echizen Ryoko." She said as she took off her cap and shades revealing the same cat like golden eyes as he brother and the same color black, green hair only it was wavy and ended by her waist.

All of them were amazed at the way she looked she was a female version of Ryoma.

"Wow talk about genetics you two look exactly alike." Momo said.

"Hmm..Mada mada dane." they said.

**AN: Alright I will stop there for now I will have to review this, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on what you would like in this story please feel free to tell me and I will see what I can do.**

**Oh yea tell me if you want a pairing in this fic because I wanted to pair Fuji with Ryoma and let Fuji and Ryoko have a battle of who has the bigger brother complex and who can be the most sadistc.**

**The rest of the Striders will come in the next chapter or in chapter four the latest.**

**Read and Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

**Sorry for the wait but I had tests for the last three weeks and I was so totally drained, so I took a week off to nap. but I promised myself to get this up before Christmas and I am going to do it!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

"Nani!" speaking in Japanese

"**Nani**!" speaking in English

Chapter three Lost

All of the Seigaku regulars just looked on as their freshman regular chatted on in rapid English with his look-alike big sister.

"**When did you get in?"** asked Ryoma. **"You weren't supposed to be here until next Saturday."** He said looking up at Ryoko who had taken off his hat and petting his hair like she would a cat.

"**I know, but I couldn't wait that long to see you so we decided to come earlier**." She replied cheerfully still petting his head.

The others looked on in morbid fascination at the Echizen siblings most of them not understanding a word they were saying while Fuji, Tezuka and Inui could follow the conversation well. (AN: I'm not sure if Inui can understand English they never said in the anime so I am just guessing this as he is a genius so maybe he does understand?? If anyone has any details please feel free to correct me.)

"**Wait a minute when you say we you don't mean…**" Ryoma started looking uncertainly at his sister who had stopped her petting to look at Ryoma and give him a huge grin.

"**Yup, the entire team came early with me!**" she said excitedly. "**They just couldn't wait to see their cute little tennis prince.**" She said while glomping the life out of him.

"**Tch**..." Ryoma replied as he struggled to get out of his sister's death grip. "**Well**?" Ryoma asked looking irritatedly around for his sister's teammates that she had brought along earlier than expected. It wasn't like he didn't like them, he did they just have a knack at causing havoc and chaos wherever they go.

"**Well what**?" Ryoko asked looking puzzled at her brother.

"**Where are the she demons**?" he asked impatiently.

"**Now Ryoma how many times have I told you to not call them that**." Ryoko scolded. "**They're not that bad…**." She started when Ryoma just gave her a look. "OK **so they maybe a bit wild…**"

"**A bit…?**" Ryoma asked his sister while looking skeptically at her. "**Hello did you forget the clubbing incident or maybe that shopping trip in L.A just slipped your mind**." He said.

"**Ok, ok point taken, they can get out of hand when you're not watching them**." She agreed.

"**So anyway, where are they?**" Ryoma asked again. "**Aren't they supposed to be with you?**" he asked looking around them trying to spot the rest of his sister's team.

"**Huh? Now that you mention it…**" Ryoko said looking around herself. "**I have no clue!**" she said cheerfully.

"**What do you mean you have no clue**!" Ryoma shouted at his sister. "**You mean to tell me that you let them loose in a foreign city where they have never been before**?" Ryoma looked at his sister who was still smiling pleasantly like if she was crazy.

"**Relax Ryoma they can speak Japanese so they'll be fine, we just wanted to find you sooner so we split up**." She reasoned trying to placate her irritated brother. "**But you're right, we should probably go and find them before they cause any mischief.**" she said.

"Maybe we can help you look." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around and were almost surprised at seeing Fuji and the other regulars. They were so caught up in their conversation that they almost forgot that they were there.

"Help them look for what Nya? Kikumaru asked confused since he did not speak English like Fuji did.

"My teammates, they're scattered about somewhere in the town." Ryoko said switching back to speaking Japanese. She then turned to who she knew was the captain that her brother admired. "Tezuka-san right?" she asked. "Do you mind if I borrow your regulars to find my girls?"

"Iie, we would be honored to help you." He replied with a stoic look on his face.

"Arigato." Ryoko said smiling at him "It shouldn't be too hard they are all dressed in their tennis uniforms and knowing them the first place they would look to find Ryoma is a tennis court."

"Hmm…we should probably split into groups and look for them." Inui said as he was still scribbling in his notebook.

"Yea, but who's going to go with whom?" Momoshiro asked.

"Good question..."

TBC

**AN: ok that's all for now until after Christmas and I finish playing with my new stuff. So if you want you can choose the groups like the captains together etc. Also where do you want them to meet the other striders on the street tennis court or have them split up at the rival schools tennis court, like two at Fudomine some at Hyotei and lets not forget Rikkaidai. So you choose how you want the story.**

**P.S: If you have any ideas on what you would like to have in the story please feel free to tell me and I will see what I can do ok? I want my readers happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I will tell you in one word why I haven't updated….SCHOOL!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

"Nani!" speaking in Japanese

"**Nani**!" speaking in English

**Recap of chapter 3**

"Tezuka-san right?" she asked. "Do you mind if I borrow your regulars to find my girls?"

"Iie, we would be honored to help you." He replied with a stoic look on his face.

"Arigato." Ryoko said smiling at him "It shouldn't be too hard they are all dressed in their tennis uniforms and knowing them the first place they would look to find Ryoma is a tennis court."

"Hmm…we should probably split into groups and look for them." Inui said as he was still scribbling in his notebook.

"Yea, but who's going to go with whom?" Momoshiro asked.

"Good question..."

**Chapter four: The Search (part 1)**

"I think it's better if we all went together." Ryoma said. "You know how the girls get when they are with people they don't know. They might seriously hurt them or something."

"Hmm, you have a point there; they do have a tendency to get a little violent. The last time they were pissed off someone ended up in the hospital" Ryoko agreed shaking her head at being reminded of her teammate's antics in the past.

"Ah come on they can't be that bad…. can they?"

"Yes they can, and if you know what's good for you I would suggest you try not to get on their wrong sides Momoshiro." said a serious looking Ryoko she then sighed with frustration before continuing. "Plus it really doesn't help that most of them are hotheads and because of playing tennis so much they all have one heck of a mean right hook!"

"And kick." Ryoma added in.

"Yea that too."

"Oh no! That would be bad, very bad." Oishi said worriedly. "What if they hurt someone or they get hurt. They might be in the hospital, what if they got a serious injury and can never play tennis again, what if…." He rambled on pacing back and forth.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" said a hyper Eiji. "I'm sure we'll find them soon, ok Oishi. Everyone will be alright." He said trying to calm down his overreacting partner.

"Ah, of course, but what if…."

"Relax, even though they are mostly irresponsible and do stupid and irrational stunts the girls all know better than to get themselves into any serious danger." Ryoko said to the worried Oishi smiling reassuredly at him.

"Oh…is that so?" Oishi said as he stopped his pacing. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while looking embarrassed. "What a relief."

"Is he always this uh…..worried?" Ryoko hesitantly asked looking at the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

"Yup, that our Oishi-sempai." Momo replied while nodding his head.

"Aa, he's Seigaku's mother." Fuji said smiling happily.

"Fuji…" Tezuka started.

"Hmm, ah don't worry Tezuka we didn't forget about Seigaku's daddy."

"Nya, isn't he though Fujiko!" Eiji added. "He's always worried about someone Nya, just like Oishi the only difference is that he doesn't show it neh?"

"Uh, no…well ano…" Oishi stuttered turning almost the same shade of red as his partner's hair while the others burst into laughter at their captain and vice captain expense.

"Fuji, Kikumaru..20 laps!" Tezuka said while twitching.

"Eeeh!!!!!" Eiji cried out.

"Maa, maa Tezuka we have to help Ryoko-san find her girls ne?" Fuji said still smiling.

"Ah! That's right, that's right we have to find the girls no time to be running laps nya."

"Hnn…."

"Well minna we're not going to find them standing around here." Kawamura said trying to defuse the potentially dangerous situation. "We should all get going."

"Yea, the faster we start the faster we find them and the faster we can eat!" Momo said.

"Hmm, well we have to decide where to go first." Ryoma said. "They could be on any tennis court."

"Hmm, according to my data on what Ryoko-san said about them, they should be close to where Ryoma lives and the closest tennis courts near here are the ones from our school, St. Rudolf, Yamabuki, Hyotei, Rikkidai and Fudomine and also the street courts nearby." Inui said with his head stuck in his notebook.

"Well we just came from our tennis courts and nobody was there so where to next?" Oishi asked.

"I know, I know lets go to Hyotei!" Eiji said. I'll show that stupid kangaroo my new move.

"Now, now Eiji we are suppose to look for the rest of Echizen-san's teammates.

"No way let's go to Fudomine I'm sure Ann-chan can help." Momo said.

"Phsss, baka peach but don't you listen. We are supposed to be helping not flirting idiot." Kaido hissed.

"What was that baka Mamoshi!" Momo shouted. "You want a piece of me!"

"Bring it on momo baka."

"Why you!"

And the two of them started to fight.

"Now, now you two stop fighting!" Kawmura said trying to stop the fight.

"Momoshiro, Kaido stop fighting or 100 laps!" Tezuka ordered.

"Hai captain!"

"Saa, let's go to St. Rudolph first." Fuji said happily. "I think Yuuta said that they had a late practice session today."

"Maybe we should start at Yamabuki I have to give something to Akutsu anyway." Kawamura said.

"Hmm, I want to start at Rikkaidai I have to show Renji my new drink."

"No! Let's go to Hyotei Nya!"

"Fudomine!"

"Saa, I still think we should go to St. Rudolph"

"Um, ano if it's not to much trouble let's go to Yamabuki"

"Rikkaidai is just as good."

As the rest of the regulars continued to argue over where to go Ryoko went over to where her baby brother was standing with his team captain.

"Are they always like this?" She asked Tezuka.

"Aa." He replied giving a slight nod.

"Well damn! And I thought I had it bad." She said shaking her head. Ryoko then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill bottle and a water bottle. She opened the pill bottle and took out two small pills then handed them over to Tezuka along with the water bottle.

"Here, it's aspirin. It looks like you'll need it." She said nodding over to his group of arguing teammates.

"Thanks."

"No problem, after all we team captains need to stick together." She said with a smile. She then put the bottle back into her bag then turned towards her brother.

"Hey Ryo-chan where would you like to go first?" She asked while hugging him.

"Mada mada dane." He said uninterestedly. Frankly it didn't matter where they went first once they got going somewhere. It was extremely boring just standing around there.

"Ryoko just simply smiled at her brother's answer not expecting anything different from him. She then looked over to the others who were still arguing while Oishi was running around them trying to get them to stop. She sighed then thought of a way to stop the argument.

"Hey you guys!" she said everyone ignored her. "People over here!!" she tried again. They still didn't listen. Tezuka was just about to step in when she held up her hand to stop him. Ryoko then cleared her throat, Ryoma who knew from experience what she was going to do covered his ears and beckoned Tezuka to do the same as his sister put two fingers into her mouth and blew a shrill whistle.

SWOOIP!! AN: Um what sound does a whistle make??? Oh well.. "HEY YOU! HALL IT OVER!!!!" she yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately and came to stand in front of her.

"Alright listen up you maggots!" she said like she was talking to her own team. "Since we cannot reach to a decision peacefully we will play Rock, paper scissors okay? Okay!'

"All those who want to participate step forward." Momoshiro, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kawamura and Inui all stepped forward.

"Alright, on the count of three 1, 2….."

To be continued……………………..

**AN: okay I will stop there for now. It is time for a vote! Where do we go first!**

**Fuji- St. Rudolph**

**Kikumaru- Hyotei**

**Kawamura- Yamabuki**

**Inui- Rikkaidai**

**Momoshiro- Fudomine**

**Ok I am so so so so so so so so so very sorry I took so long but I had so many projects to do my head wanted to explode and after vacation started all I could do was eat and sleep. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon but I am running out of ideas I need your help. So please HELP!! Also I am starting another fic this time for GetBackers and it doesn't help that my brother is also a fanfiction writer and has the loooooooooooooooooong chapters well over 100,000 words a chapter that he wants me to sit down and read. What is he on crack or something I have a life too you know. Anyway I wasn't too sure about this chapter have to revise this tell me if you want me to change anything.**

**Well thank you for all the reviews so far and not giving up on me yet! So click the nice little button below and REVIEW!!**


End file.
